A Promise Is A Promise
by Thisismypennameok
Summary: IT'S FINISHED! It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora believes it is time to reveal his feelings for Kairi to her. Will he be able to do it? Contains KH2 info and some possible spoilers!
1. Plans For The Weekend

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Plans for the Weekend

The bell for the end of the last class of the day rings. Destiny High School is full of students making plans for the weekend. Sora begins walking to his locker.

"Sora!" He turns his head to see Kairi running in his direction. He waves at her.

"Hey Sora. What've you got planned for the weekend?" Kairi asked.

"Nothin' at the moment." Sora replied.

"Me, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are going out to the island today. We're gonna camp out there for the weekend. I was kind of hoping you might wanna come," Kairi told him.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great, let's meet at the docks at 3:30." Kairi gave him a hug.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then ran off. Sora began to blush a little, but then it faded as Kairi ran off. Sora put his stuff in his locker and headed for home to get his stuff.

After gathering his things for the weekend, and putting them in a small backpack that he through over his shoulders, Sora headed for the docks. He was wearing a black T-shirt covered by a white vest, which he wore unzipped and opened, showing his chain with a three-pronged king's crown that he wore around his neck all the time. He wore white, baggy shorts that reached down to his shins. The shorts had red, blue, and yellow stripes going down the sides, and he wore big blue shoes.

As he walked down the road, he ran into Kairi who was just leaving her house with an oversized bag that she seemed to have trouble carrying. She was wearing a dark blue tanktop with another white one under it. Her stomach was showing a little bit. She wore her trademark mini-skirt that was colored blue as well. She also was wearing blue shoes. She was in a blue mood today. Not that she was feeling sad or anything; she just liked the color blue recently. When Sora noticed her, he ran up to her.

"Hey Kai." Sora said to her. "Need some help with that bag?"

"Would you, please?" Kairi replied, almost knocking him over when she handed him the bag.

It was kind of funny. She was having so much trouble, yet he handled it with ease.

"My, what a gentleman!" Kairi giggled a little.

"Hey, you know there isn't a time I wouldn't help you if you asked." Sora replied.

"I know. Thanks a lot."

"What exactly you got in this bag Kai?" Sora asked, shifting the bag on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll see" Kairi told him.

When they reached the docks, Selphie and the rest of the gang were waiting.

"Took your time gettin' here, ya?" Wakka told the two approaching friends.

"You wanna try carrying this bag 10 blocks without stopping?" Sora shot back.

"I'm just messing with you. Calm down, ya?"

"Boys, boys. There are ladies present. Save that attitude for another time please" Selphie interrupted.

"Are we ready yet?" Kairi asked.

"Sure let's go." Sora replied.

(**A/N:** I know that was pretty short. I don't expect this chapter to be as long as the others. I'm just starting you off. R+ R please!)


	2. Romantic Getaway

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Romantic Getaway

(**A/N: **I figured since the last chapter was so short and I had already pretty much finished the second chapter, I would post the second one reagardless how many reviews I got. So without further ado, here's Chapter 2!)

Everyone got into their own boats and started paddling out. The bag Kairi had surprisingly didn't sink her boat. As Sora got into his own boat and began paddling, he noticed he wasn't going anywhere. He looked down and noticed a large hole in the bottom of his boat. He couldn't row out to the island in this! Kairi noticed and paddled back.

"Want to ride in my boat, Sora?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks. Here, let me row for you."

"Sora, are you saying I'm weak!?"

"No, no. It's just I'm trying to repay the favor, that's all."

"You don't have to. You already helped me carry my bag here, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still think I owe you for letting me use your boat."

"…Okay, if you really want to."

She couldn't talk him out of it. Reluctantly, she gave him the oars and he sat down next to her on her right side, making sure not to crowd her too much.

(**A/N:** I KNOW it's physically impossible for him to paddle correctly and effectively with her sitting next to him, but just go with it)

She could only blush at the idea of him being so courteous today.

She thought about his kindness the entire boat ride over to the island. She remembered at lunch earlier that day, some guy was trying to hit on her. She had no interest whatsoever, but he wouldn't leave her alone. The guy started acting perverted and Sora came over and beat the crap out of him. She sort of felt sorry for the other guy, but she couldn't really blame Sora.

He was so protective of her and never let anything bad happen to her, even when she told him not to worry about her so much. He had been that way since Riku moved away. Riku and Sora both looked out for Kairi, so the responsibility was all dumped on Sora's shoulders when Riku left for college.

The thought of Sora being so nice and protective of her only made Kairi blush even more, and Sora noticed. She looked at him and he looked back, giving her a look that sort of meant

"What?"

She shook her head and told him, "Sora, thanks for being you."

_Where did that come from?_ Sora thought. He didn't have much time to think about that. He felt Kairi lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. Kairi blushed the entire time, wondering and waiting for how Sora would react. He didn't know what to do. He let go of the oar in his left hand and rested his hand against her left side, pulling her slightly closer to him. She didn't fight the move and let herself sink into Sora. He rested his head on hers and continued to paddle with his right hand, his face the same color as hers now.

He could feel his heartbeat getting faster, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him after resting his head on hers. Then again, this _was_ Kairi, and she made the first move to begin with. When she relaxed and settled against him, his heartbeat slowed back to normal. It seemed so natural now, for them to be this close to each other.

_Since when have Sora and I ever gotten this close before. Well, there was that one time…No, but nothing like this. I'm getting the sense that he…he…lov..No! That can't be it…can it? Does he really feel "that" way about me?_ Kairi sat there and thought the whole time while Sora made his moves, but ended her thought process and sank into Sora even more, making him blush a whole lot now.

The other boats carrying their friends were way ahead of them, but if anyone could see Sora and Kairi, they would have noticed a short glimpse of Roxas and Naminé together as well. The rest of the trip over to the island was predominantly silent.

(**A/N:** Ooooh. How romantic! Go Sora! Can things get any better than this? Find out in chapter 3! Please Read and Review!)


	3. So Many Memories

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: So Many Memories…

"Maybe Wakka was right. You guys do like taking your time getting places" Tidus told Sora and Kairi as they paddled up in their boat.

"Give us a break already, yeah?" Sora told him.

"Whatever. We're going to go run around a little bit and hang out." Tidus said and ran off with Selphie and Wakka.

As the three of them ran off, Sora leaned over to Kairi a little bit and asked,

"Maybe it's just me, but doesn't it seem like Tidus and Selphie are much closer than they were two years ago?"

"Hard to tell. I've noticed though that every time Tidus asks her to go somewhere with him, she insists on dragging Wakka along with them. Maybe she's afraid of what might happen if the two of them were alone together. Who knows? She use to like you too, remember?"

"Yeah, thankfully she grew out of it," Sora replied.

"Sora, that's so mean!"

"I know, but that gave me more time to spend with _you_, instead of more time trying to hide from her."

"Sora, you didn't just hang out with me! You hung out with Riku too."

She gave him a playful elbow to his stomach. On the inside, she was doing flip-flops.

"Let's unload your bag from the boat Kairi." Sora told her.

It was around the late afternoon now, but it was still pretty bright.

Sora reached down into the boat and grabbed Kairi's bag. However, forgetting how heavy it was, he lost his footing on the dock and fell into the water. When he popped his head up, he saw Kairi laughing at him.

"Sora, you klutz!"

"Yeah, haha."

Sora pulled himself out of the water and back up onto the dock. When she wasn't looking, Sora snuck up behind Kairi, grabbed her around the waist and jumped back into the water. Both teens were now soaked to the bone.

"SORA!!!" Kairi yelled.

"What? You look good wet!"

"Oh, shut up!"

The two of them splashed water at each other for a few minutes. When they were through, Sora hopped back up on the dock and pulled Kairi out of the water. He did it with a little too much force though and he fell back, Kairi landing on top of him. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, slightly blushing. It was silent for a few seconds and then Sora inched his head closer and closer and put his lips by her ear and whispered,

"Um, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"...Your knee is pushing up against my nuts and it kind of hurts."

"What!?"

(**A/N:** Haha! Fooled you! No way they're going to kiss yet. It's way too early in the story.)

Kairi glanced down at her right knee which was lodged in between Sora's legs and pushing up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

She quickly removed her knee and they both stood up. They finally got their bags out of the boat and both of them pulled a towel out to dry themselves with.

The two of them began looking around for the stuff that belonged to their friends, but couldn't find it. The two of them decided to just unpack their stuff on the small island in the water reachable by the bridge connected to the shack. At least this way, there wasn't any fear of the tide coming in at night and getting their stuff wet. Sora and Kairi decided to look around the island. Sora suggested that they go to the secret place.

After walking through the cave, the two of them came upon their drawings. Sora noticed that the wooden door that used to be there was no longer there (**A/N:** I know it was still there at the end of KH2. Once again, just go with it). He preferred not to think about it though, for fear of reviving memories he would rather leave forgotten. Kairi walked in after Sora and placed her hands behind her back; an old habit that she never could get rid of.

Sora looked at the other drawings and ran his hand along them, picturing the memories of when Kairi and himself drew them. Then, he remembered when he first ended up in Merlin's house in Traverse Town. He remembered Kairi appearing before him and telling him that Merlin's house reminded her of the secret place.

He snapped out of the memory. So many of them were rushing back in his head, each one having something to do with Kairi. When he snapped back to reality, he noticed Kairi walking over to _their_ picture. She knelt down and placed her hand on the picture. A tear ran down her cheek. Before he realized what he was doing, Sora was kneeling down next to her, his hand placed over hers against the wall.

She looked up at him, smiling, and Sora could see more tears rolling down her face. He reached up with his other hand and began gently wiping them away with his thumb.

"Kairi, what's wrong? Don't cry."

"It's okay Sora. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"What's on your mind?"

"I remembered, after you sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts and I ended up back here on the islands, I came here to the cave. I just had a sudden urge to want to come here. Maybe because this was the one place I could feel your presence, even if you weren't with me. I noticed our picture and saw the change in it. I saw a glimpse in my mind of you adding the paopu fruit to the picture. I knelt down and put my hand against the wall and cried, just like I am now. Then, I added another paopu to the picture. That way it could feel like you would come back to me because we were connected now. I know you promised, but it just felt like something I needed to do to the picture. I missed you so much."

"Wow…I didn't know you felt that way. I did promise you though. I promised I would come back to you. Everyday I was away from you, your lucky charm reminded me of you and our island. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. A promise is a promise and I intended to keep it no matter what."

_He does care about me._ Kairi thought to herself.

Kairi looked into his eyes and interlaced his fingers with the hand previously holding hers against the wall. She was blushing and her face was now the color of a tomato, not that Sora's face was any dimmer than hers. Both of them couldn't help but notice that their hands fit so perfectly together, as if their hands were made specifically to cradle the other person's hand.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make me another promise."

"Sure. Anything for you."

"From now on, we'll always be together. Wherever one of us goes, the other goes as well. If we're ever separated again, you'll try as hard as you possibly can to come back to me."

"Okay."

"I want to hear you say it."

"No matter what, I promise to always be with you and come back to you even if we lose each other."

Sora let go of her hand and pulled her close to him and hugged her. She threw her arms around him without hesitation. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest getting his shirt wet with her tears, but he didn't mind and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the top of her head while stroking her hair with his hand. The moment was perfect and they wanted to enjoy that moment, wishing that it could never end.

They didn't notice that sunset had already passed and moonlight was shining into the cave through a hole in the top of the cave. Light shined down on their picture with the paopu fruits and, because of the shape of the hole, the light cast down onto the picture formed a heart. When Sora and Kairi pulled away from each other, they noticed the heart on their picture. Kairi reached up and gave Sora a small kiss on the cheek and they began walking out of the cave hand in hand.

(**A/N:** sigh So much drama! So much Love! Oh...pardon me. This story is definitely getting better if I do say so myself. The two teens aren't the only ones hitting it off. Find out who else is getting together in Chapter 4! Please R&R. **I REALLY NEED REVIEWS!!! **I've posted two cahpter and only got three reviews. THREE!!! C'mon people. Read it **and** review it!!!!)


	4. Legend of the Paopu and Wakka's Feelings

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Legend of the Paopu Fruit and Wakka's Feelings

(**A/N:** It seems no matter how much I beg, I'm not going to get many reviews so the hell with it. I'm just going to keep posting chapters and if you want to review them, great! If not, well, screw you too.)

Kairi emerged from the cave first with Sora right behind her. Kairi reclaimed Sora's hand and they began to walk away from the secret place. Sora noticed a bright orange light in the distance and saw that Tidus and Wakka were setting some logs on fire.

"Hey Sora? Let me go grab a jacket from my bag. It's a little chilly out here." Kairi told Sora.

"Yeah. I need to go change my clothes any way. My shorts are still wet from earlier (**A/N:** Wow, that sounds bad.) and my shirt is wet from all your tears."

"Sora!" Kairi retaliated by playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding! Come on."

The two of them walked over to the island where their stuff lay. Sora took his vest off followed by his shirt.

"Hey Sora?"

Sora turned around and Kairi saw his full muscular body. She started blushing.

"Yeah?"

"I need to change my clothes too. So... no peeking! If you do, I swear you're dead!"

"Alright. Alright."

Sora turned back around and grabbed a white sleeveless T-shirt out of his bag. He threw it on and then heard a quiet shriek from Kairi. Sora turned around and,

"SORA TURN BACK AROUND!" and Sora did quickly.

However, he already saw "too much". He caught a short glimpse of Kairi's chest.

_I thought she always wore a bra. Man, her chest looked so perfect_.

"I'm so sorry Kairi. I just heard you shriek a little bit. What's the matter?"

"I forgot to pack another shirt. Now I have to wear a wet one the whole weekend."

"Really? That's all? Here. Why didn't you say so?"

Sora reached into his bag and pulled out a large blue shirt. Kairi tiptoed over and grabbed the shirt from him. She quickly through it over her head.

Sora went into his bag again and threw on a bright red, hooded sweater (**A/N: **Why hooded? He never even wears the hood in the game anyway).

The sleeves on his sweater were cut off. On the back of the sweater was a sown-on patch. It was the same insignia that was on his Valor form clothes. Kairi grabbed a blue sweater from her bag and put it on. She placed her hand on Sora's shoulder, who was still turned around and respecting her privacy, and turned him so he faced her.

Sora examined her outfit. _Damn, she looks hot_.

"Ready Sora?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They reclaimed each other's hands and began walking toward the shack, which they had dubbed "The Seaside Shack". They walked down the stairs and out to the campfire.

When Sora and Kairi arrived, Sora saw that Wakka was sitting a little bit isolated from Tidus and Selphie, which was a little odd seeing as those three were always a tight group. Kairi noticed that Selphie and Tidus were leaning against each other, his hand on hers.

_They do like each other! What happened when Sora and I were in the cave? Oh well_.

Sora quickly noticed this too and felt a little sorry for Wakka; he being the only one who didn't have someone to "be with".

Sora and Kairi sat down together on the opposite side of the fire Tidus and Selphie were on. Sora sat against the wall and Kairi sat down next to him, pressing up against the side of his body a little bit. Selphie began her story about the paopu fruit, which she had already told the group thousands upon thousands of times.

"The paopu fruit…" Selphie began, "…a mysterious fruit indeed. It has been said that if two people share one, their destinies will be intertwined and they will always be in each other's lives no matter what happens."

"No offense Selphie, but how many more times are ya gonna tell us that story? We've heard it a thousand times already, ya?" Wakka told her.

"I'll tell it as many times as I want. It's a romantic legend." Selphie shot back.

"I don't believe in romance." Wakka said and he got up and began walking down to the water.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"Well…Wakka has someone he's got a crush on." Tidus replied.

"Really? Who?"

"You know that girl Lulu?"

"I think so. Isn't she that emo chick completely obsessed with black?"

"Yeah, that's her. Anyway, he's had a crush on her since the beginning of junior year and just hasn't been able to find a way to voice it to her. He saw her with someone else who he thinks was his brother Chappu (**A/N:** Sorry to all the FFX fans. I had to throw that in there). He isn't overly mad at his brother, but probably a little jealous. He's always had a thing for Lulu and finally had the courage to tell her the day he saw her with Chappu. After that, it's just been downhill for him and his feelings.

"That's sad." Kairi interrupted.

"Yeah, and that's why every time Selphie or someone tells the story of the paopu fruit, he's reminded of Lulu and gets angry inside because he feels like he's failing and not meant to fall in love with someone" Tidus revealed.

"Kairi, let me up for a second. I'll be right back." Sora told Kairi and she moved a little bit so he could get up. Sora gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sora walked over toward Wakka who was standing at the edge of the shore. Tidus got up quickly and followed, completely forgetting that Selphie was leaning on his shoulder. She fell face first into the sand and gave him an angry look when she looked up. He helped her up and told her he was sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Stupid Tidus! I can so picture that. Oh well. Well, what's gonna happen with Wakka? Find out in the next time! Chapter 5: Relationship Problems and Resolutions. Read and Review please. Thank you!)


	5. Relationship Problems and Resolutions

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Advice for Wakka and Kairi's Confession

(**A/N:** In this chapter, the story splits into two conversations:

**A** will represent the conversation between Sora, Tidus, and Wakka.

**B** will represent the conversation between Selphie and Kairi)

**A-**

"Wakka, what's the matter man?" Tidus asked.

"Just leave me alone, ya."

"Are you thinking about her?" Sora asked.

"It's hard not to. She does have an interesting taste in color, but she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, ya know? I feel happy for Chappu, but I wanted to be the one with her.

"Do you know for sure if Chappu even likes her? Or was he just talking to her?

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"You don't know? So you might just be mad for no reason." Tidus said.

"Honestly man, find out all the facts before you start pointing fingers." Sora added.

"I don't know you guys. I just don't want any problems," Wakka said.

"Every relationship has problems. Look at Kairi and me. We won't even admit that we like each other. And we don't always see eye-to-eye on things but that's no reason for us to stop being friends."

"But when people watch you two, they see no problems."

"That's because we work them out. All the little fights we might have here and there make us much better friends.

"Hmm." Wakka thought.

"Well, you know Wakka," Tidus began, "what you have to do is…"

B- 

"Selphie, I couldn't help but notice. You and Tidus seem to have gotten _much_ closer." Kairi told Selphie.

"I know. It's strange. I don't really know how I ended up with him. But, you know me. I've had a crush on just about every guy I've met, and I do mean every guy because they're all so cute! With Tidus though I feel a little different."

"How so?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure. It just seems that me being closer to him is kind of a natural thing recently. I've never felt this way with any other guy I've had crushes on. What about you?"

"Me?" Kairi looked confused.

"Isn't it the same with you and Sora?"

"Well, kind of but…"

A- 

"…You need to suck in your gut and just tell her how you feel, regardless of what Chappu thinks or says. Don't worry about your brother. Lulu will be the one to decide who she wants to be with. No one is going to force her." Tidus told him.

"What if it doesn't come out the right way though?" Wakka asked.

"That's okay," Sora replied, "if the passion is there and you can make her feel a sense of kindness from you, then she'll understand you and realize what you're trying to say. That way, she can make a full and complete decision on the way she feels about you. If she admits that she likes you, great! Unfortunately, there is always that possibility that she doesn't, but don't feel bad about it. Just move on. At least you got an answer from her."

"You don't get it though," Wakka started, "I think I'm in love with her!"

"WE KNOW! It's written all over your face. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Sometimes though…"

B- 

"…Sora and I have known each other for a long time. We're always around each other and never out of each other's sights."

"But doesn't it feel natural just to be close to him?" Selphie asked.

Kairi began to blush a little. "Yeah, but I've been around Sora so long that we've come to know every aspect of one another. I can tell what he's thinking even without him saying it. We have our fights here and there, but that just makes it easier to understand each other; to know what the other's views and opinions are. Not only that, but I can feel a sense of devout protection for me coming from him. I never want that to go away. I feel that he truly cares for me and doesn't want to let me go. I love that about him and that's why I'm always around him and don't want to be away from him. You've seen us at school. The two of us are always together and just the way he looks at me...I think he's in love with me.

"In love with you!?"

"I don't know for sure. I sure as hell wouldn't mind either, but earlier, I asked him to make me a promise and he told me he would promise me anything. I told him to promise that we'd always be together and to always come back to me if we ever got separated. He didn't hesitate, Selphie. He looked right in my eyes the whole time. After he promised, he hugged me and didn't let me go. I wanted him to hold me there forever, for me to stay in his arms and to feel protected and loved in a way that no one else but Sora could only do."

"So, do _you_ love him?" Selphie asked.

Kairi thought about it for a minute and managed to answer Selphie's question with a slight nod, blushing the whole time.

"I just wish I could tell him. I love him so much."

"Don't worry. There will come a time when you'll have the perfect opportunity"

"Thanks Selphie."

"That's so romantic. I wish I had a story like that." Selphie said.

"Well...you never did mention how you and Tidus hit it off." saying it as if she was pleading Selphie to tell her.

"You're not gonna believe this but…"

A- 

"...It doesn't matter what you do, she's just not gonna be interested in you."

"Why not?"

"It's up to her. You can't force someone to fall in love with you. You have to show them your good side and make them want to fall in love with you. Sometimes you show your good side without even knowing it."

Wakka thought about this for a few seconds, taking everything he just heard in.

"I still wish I knew how she really felt." Wakka said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but tomorrow, I think I'm going home. I'm not gonna stay the next night. I _have_ to talk to Lulu."

"Do what you need to. Just take a deep breath before telling her how you feel. Word of advice though, you might want to make sure that Chappu isn't around when you do tell her." Sora said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Let's head back up to the fire." Wakka told him.

B- 

"…Wakka got hit in the head with a coconut that fell from a tree and it knocked him out. We tried slapping him a few times to wake him up and it wasn't working. I grabbed a bucket to go fill with water. That way, we would just dump it on his head, hoping it would wake him up. I came back with the water, but somehow, I lose my footing and tripped. I managed to dump the water on to Wakka, which still didn't wake him up, and was prepared to do a face plant into the sand, but instead I fell into Tidus, my hands against his chest and his arms around me. Normally, that would have been the point where we would have pulled away from each other in disgust. That didn't happen though. Something came over me and in my head I felt this was natural and right. I stared up into his eyes, and unconsciously moved my face closer to his until…our lips met for the first time. _It feels so natural and his lips are so soft_. That's the only thought that was crossing my mind at the moment."

"Wow! You guys shared your first kiss already?" Kairi said in amazement.

"Yeah, we enjoyed it too. It sadly ended, when Wakka awoke from his sleep. Great timing he had!"

"How funny. Unexpected, yet, so perfect."

"I know". Selphie noticed the boys walking back towards them.

Both of the girls' eyes lit up for some reason.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: **Wakka's leaving? Tidus and Selphie together!? Well, that's not unexpected. Every author on fanfiction that includes Selphie and Tidus in their stories always tries to get them together. I guess I'm just following suit. What happens when Wakka leaves? You might find out if you read the next chapter "Under the Stars". R&R please.)


	6. Under The Stars

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Under the Stars

(**A/N:** Before you read this story, read this note. I REALLY NEED FUCKING REVIEWS. I don't care what kind of review it is. Constructive criticism, flames, how crappy the story is, how much you like, whatever. Just leave a review. I'm not going to post chapter 7 until my review count hits at least 20. Otherwise, what's the point of continuing to write the story if no one cares? So please, I am begging you, LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The boys returned from their chat on the shore. When Tidus came within 10 feet of Selphie, she threw herself at him and kissed him.

"Gee, it's only been five minutes. You miss me alrea…"Tidus was silenced when Selphie's lips enclosed his again. Sora looked over at them confused. He walked over to the wall Kairi was leaning against and sat down against it.

"Okay what did I miss?" he asked, directing his attention towards the passionate lovers across from him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kairi made a quick and sudden move, now sitting between his legs. Her back was leaning against his chest.

"What got into you Kai…"

She put her fingers to his lips, signaling him to shut up and enjoy the moment. She pulled his arms around her and let them sit on her waist. The position Kairi was in now, it just felt so, as Selphie put it, natural. Sora didn't say anymore. He only sat up a little bit more and pulled Kairi closer to him. He kissed the back of her neck and it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She sank into his chest and became completely relaxed.

The fire began to die down and dim, eventually to the point where it no longer emitted a flame, just a bunch of embers. Sora had been staring out into the distance just thinking to himself. He thought about all the things that had happened in the last two years. He got back from the last battle with Xemnas, Kairi and him shared a long-lasting embrace later on, the letter sent from King Mickey told them that their adventure was over. It was time for a new keyblade wielder to realize their destiny. Sora and Riku returned to school. Riku moved away. Sora and Kairi became much closer, and now here they are sleeping in each other's arms under a beautiful star-filled sky.

He looked up into the sky and thought about all the worlds he had been too. All the stars reminded him of every battle, every world, every person. There was so much he didn't know before his adventure, and there was still much more he wouldn't know since his journey was over now.

He missed the battles. The thought of Donald and Goofy giving him support while he restored peace to the worlds. The thought that his next breath could be his last. He could be killed in one blow. But that was what made it exciting. His adrenaline pumped and his teenaged spirit merged with his courage and sense of justice. The strive to find his friends and see them again kept him going. His best friend Riku, and the one he loves more than anything, Kairi.

He snapped back into reality when he felt a sudden, chilly breeze blow by his legs. The fire was out. The "trio" was fast asleep. Sora could hear the even breathing coming from Kairi, indicating that she was also asleep. Sora could feel her shaking. She was shivering.

_Must have been from the cold wind that just blew by._ Sora thought.

He hadn't thought about it. All he could think about was that her body against his made him feel warm. For Kairi, on the inside she was warm, probably the warmth coming from the thought that she was nestled in Sora's arms and leaning fast asleep against him. On the outside though, her skin was as cold as ice. Sora didn't want to wake her up. He couldn't see her face, but she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. He needed to warm her up though.

He slowly got up, trying to move her as little as possible. However, he ended up picking her up and carrying her on his back and headed to the small island where they left their stuff. He set Kairi down against the paopu tree. He found her sleeping bag in her large bag of things he helped carry earlier in the day. He undid the sleeping bag and prepared to put Kairi in it.

He started to pick her up and realized that her skin was much colder than it was when they were sitting near the fire. An idea came to him. He took his own sleeping bag, unzipped it, and then unzipped Kairi's sleeping bag and laid it down over his own.

He picked Kairi up and put her on her own sleeping bag and then zipped up both bags, hoping that the two bags would warm her up twice as fast. Another thought occurred to him. Where was _he_ supposed to sleep now? He stared back down at Kairi, seeing her shivering even more even with both bags covering her.

He was beginning to get frustrated and a little worried. Sora undid the two bags again and flipped Kairi's bag over. Now the two bags looked like a makeshift bed. Sora climbed in next to Kairi and pressed himself against her body. All he could think about now was warming her up and keeping her that way.

(**A/N:** I kind of feel sorry for Kairi. Think about all the stuff Sora is doing with the sleeping bags. She's probably tossing and turning and rolling over a bunch of times while he's doing this!)

He put his hand around her waist, using any body heat he had to warm her up. Sora could feel Kairi's shivers gradually fading. Her body relaxed as the last of the shivers dissipated. Sora could feel her body relaxing and sinking into his. Sora could also feel Kairi waking up as well.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but what are you sorry for?"

"For not keeping you warm."

"What are you talking about. Just leaning up against you made me warm from all of the blushing I was doing."

"Hehe. So you enjoy sleeping with me. Is that it?"

"Sora, you perv!"

"C'mon Kai, I didn't mean it that way."

Kari giggled a little bit. "I know. Sora, you're sweet. Don't ever change."

Kairi moved her hand back and grabbed Sora's. Then, she put his hand on her waist and let him rest it there.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Kairi." Sora said thinking out loud.

"…Sora?"

Sora, realizing the thought escaped through his mouth, blushed slightly.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I really care about you. That's all.

This comment caused Kairi to turn a bright shade of red.

_I love you Sora_. Kairi told herself.

Sora leaned his head closer to her neck once more and kissed the back of it. She interlaced her hand with the one Sora had around her waist and squeezed his hand gently when he kissed her neck. She began shivering again, but this time with pleasure. She nestled into him even more. The two of them slept in a peaceful state the rest of the night, not caring about what their friends might think if they found them this way the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Sora definitely cares about Kairi. No doubt about that. Will something else progress from this intensified state of friendship? Next chapter: "And Then There Were Four." REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS! Thanks.)


	7. And Then There Were Four

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: And Then There were Four…

(**A/N:** As Promised, Chapter seven is posted because the review count hit 20. Thank you to all that reviewed this story. Tell your friends to read this and review. I'll post chapter 8 soon. Hopefully, by then I will have at least 30 reviews. Without further ado, here's Chapter 7!)

The sun rose over the horizon early in the morning. A gentle breeze blew through the air. Sora awakened to find himself next to Kairi. He was a little surprised at first, but then remembered the night before and sunk back against her.

"You two seemed to have hit it off pretty well!"

Sora looked up and noticed the "trio" standing around them. He was now officially embarrassed. He didn't expect his friends to see him and Kairi like this.

His friends could see Sora and Kairi's bodies, which were now in different positions then they were the night before. She was now turned facing him, her lips inches away from his and he could feel the air coming from her mouth as she breathed. He had the urge to give her a small kiss, but he respected her and wouldn't do anything like that without her approval. His hand, concealed by the sleeping bags, was no longer around her waist, but now resting on her butt. One of Kairi's hands was resting on Sora's cheek. Her other hand, near a "lower region" of Sora's (**A/N**: Sorry if the description is a little weird. I'm not very good at describing stuff like this).

He began to blush. He removed his hand from her butt and moved her hand away from his "region". He kissed her on the forehead. She began to stir and awoke, surprised at the closeness of her face to Sora's. She backed up when she looked up to see the "trio" watching them.

"Some privacy please!?" Kairi scolded at them. The "trio" just began laughing.

Sora and Kairi got out from under the sleeping bags and stood up to stretch. Sora looked around. Wakka was standing with his arms folded looking out at the sea. Tidus and Selphie were leaning against the paopu tree, holding hands…and making out.

_Geez! Get a room guys!_

Sora thought to himself, though he could see the same expression on Kairi's face.

"Can I ask why you guys decided to watch us?" Sora asked to no one person of the trio.

"It wasn't our intention," Tidus started, "We came looking for you guys and found you here. We didn't want to wake you up, but it was funny seeing you two together like this. It seemed hard to leave."

"Whatever." Sora replied. Sora noticed Wakka just staring at the water as if concentrating on something. Sora glanced out at the horizon, but didn't see anything that would draw Wakka's attention.

"Wakka, what's out in space that you're staring at?"

"I'm not staring at anything. I'm just thinking."

"About _her_?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Wakka replied, letting out a small sigh.

Sora walked up to him and rested his hand on Wakka's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much. Just let it all out when you tell her. What time you leaving?"

"Leaving?" Kairi looked over as did Selphie who caught Sora's question in the middle of her

lovefest with Tidus.

"Oh that's right." Tidus said. "Wakka is thinking about Lulu so much, he's going to leave our island today and go see her."

"How sweet!" Kairi replied. "Just remember this: the key to a girl's heart is kindness. Show her how nice you can be and how much you care for her. She'll come around."

Sora, listening in on what Kairi was saying, locked away that information in the back of his mind. Maybe it could come in handy.

"I think I'll leave in a little bit; when I'm confident enough to go talk to her." Wakka told them.

"Just relax when you talk to her. Picture it as if you were just talking to one of us, and it'll go smoothly." Sora said.

Around 11:00, judging by the position of the sun in the sky, Wakka rowed off towards home…and his possibly future lover, Lulu. This gave the two "couples" some time to play around. The four of them went down to the beach. Tidus and Sora both took their shirts off, revealing some teen muscle. The girls, already in their bathing suits, laid some towels on the sand and took a seat, preparing to get some tans. The boys didn't let them have a chance though.

First, the two boys grabbed the girls and let them sit on their shoulders. Then they ran out to the water and Selphie and Kairi tried to push each other off of their boy's shoulders. Kairi won every time, mainly because Sora was strong enough to support her weight, and was able to maintain his balance so well that Kairi couldn't fall off and even if she was about to, he could push her back up with ease.

(**A/N**: This is a real game but I can't remember the name of what it's called. I think it's called chicken or something like that. If you definitely know the answer, review and send the answer to me please!)

Afterwards, the girls got a break. Tidus and Sora somehow found their old wooden swords and decided to go a couple sparring rounds. Tidus was a good fighter and pretty agile, but all the running around and fighting that Sora did on his adventures proved him to be far superior in battle than Tidus could ever be.

As the girls watched, Kairi finally got a glimpse of Sora's muscular body. He had a perfect chest, complete six-pack, pumped-up arms and his calves were a fairly large size as well. No wonder she always liked being hugged by him. What girl wouldn't like being that close to guy like that and feeling his perfect body?

Kairi was blushing so much at the thought of this she looked like her face was sunburned. All she could really do was stare at Sora. She always had wondered what he had under that shirt of his and always daydreamed of Sora hugging her without his shirt on. Now that she had seen Sora's body, she could fully complete her daydream. Selphie noticed Kairi going google-eyed over Sora and waved her hand in front of Kairi's face, snapping her back to reality.

By now it was around 12:30. Kairi had a small surprise for all of them. She brought the entire gang out to the small island. She opened her large bag and pulled out a long piece of rope and a thin piece of wood. Perfect items to create a makeshift swing. Sora and Tidus jumped up on the paopu tree tied the rope through the holes already drilled through the wooden board.

Selphie jumped on it first to test it. It held her weight perfectly and she continued swinging. Everyone took at turn at some point. When the girls were swinging, their "partners" would push them. After everyone got their turn, Sora came up with a crazy idea. He took one look at Tidus and grinned. Tidus didn't really know what he was thinking, but then Sora directed his eyes toward Kairi, and Tidus caught on. He sat down on the swing and asked Kairi to sit on his lap, she gave a confused look, but it was only a cover up for her blushing.

(**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this next part. Something just jumped in my head and I typed it up. This sounds like something I might do if I was high at a party or something)

She sat down and he whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Sora." Kairi replied.

"Hold on to the ropes."

Kairi grabbed the ropes and Sora put his arms around her waist. He then began to kick back and forth to make the swing go. When they were going pretty high, Sora asked Kairi again,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"When I tell you to, let go of the ropes."

"...Um...why?" She asked.

"Just do it. Trust me."

"...Um...okay."

When the swing went back and started coming forward, at the middle of the swing, Sora told Kairi to let go of the ropes. She did and at the height of the swing going forward, Sora thrust himself off of the swing. He and Kairi were now flying outward toward the ocean. He picked her up by the sides of her waist and lifted her into the air and let her go, making her go even higher than him.

Sora and Kairi now fell down towards the waterBoth of them did a cannonball into the water. Kairi was screaming with both fear and joy the whole time. Kairi popped her head out of the water and looked around for Sora. She sat there at the surface for a few seconds, but Sora didn't come up. She began to get worried.

"BOO!" Sora popped out behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahh! Sora let go! I can't even swim like this!"

"Don't worry, I got you. You're not going anywhere. Stop kicking. You'll see."

Kairi trusted Sora, but was reluctant to stop kicking for fear that she would go under. She did as she was told and realized that she really wasn't going anywhere.

"See? I told you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Kairi turned around and looked at Sora, his arms still around her.

"Flying through the air was fun, but don't ever do that again, at least no without telling me!"

She told Sora. He gave her a disappointed look, but then smiled and nodded at her. They swam back to the island and Kairi hugged him out of pure happiness. Then she realized what was happening. Sora's shirt was off and he was hugging Kairi. Her daydream of him hugging her with his shirtless body came true!

She was so pumped up now, looking ready to try something else crazy. She had so much adrenaline flowing through her right now. They climbed up the ladder on the opposite side of the small island. Tidus just gave Sora a look that meant "you crazy guy."

The day went on until late afternoon. Selphie and Tidus had their stuff packed up and ready to go back home.

"I thought you guys were going to stay another night." Kairi asked.

"We were, but we're a little concerned about Wakka right now." Selphie replied.

"You guys can still stay another night, though…alone." Tidus said with a grin.

He looked at Sora and flashed a thumbs up at him and winked at him. Sora just rolled his eyes. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, both blushing very slightly. They thought about how lonely it might seem with just the two of them, but shrugged it off and Sora and Kairi agreed to stay the last night. They waved as Selphie and Tidus paddled off in their boats. It was almost sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Hmm...Sora and Kairi on an island...at night..._alone_? I wonder what's going to happen. I know you are too, but the stories don't get posted without good reviews. So the more you review, the more of the story I can write. Until next time, Chapter 8: "Just the Two of Us". Sounds interesting!)


	8. Just The Two Of Us

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Just the Two of Us

(**A/N:** It seems lately my head's just been crammed with ideas. I can't stop writing. I got a review saying that I post really fast. If I keep this up, the story might be done by the end of the week. I plan to write one final chapter. Who knows? We'll see. Enjoy Chapter 8!!!)

"Well, the day's coming to an end. You hungry?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yeah, but what do we have to eat?" He asked her.

"Selphie and Tidus caught some fish while packing their stuff. Selphie gave some of it to me."

"Sounds good. I'll get a fire going and then we can chow down!"

Sora gathered some logs and brought them to the small island. He began rubbing them together, making the leaves and other brush under it begin smoking, and soon they were set ablaze. Now they were cooking. Kairi stuck the fish on long sticks, which were used as skewers to hold the fish. For the next half-hour, the two of them cooked the fish and enjoyed the way they tasted.

Kairi also pulled some goodies out of her bag, mainly marshmallows and some other things that were always brought on their campouts. Just as the sun set and the moon rose into the sky, both of them finished eating,

Sora now moved towards the edge of the island and let his feet hang off of the side. Kairi sat next to him. They looked out towards the moon, staring off into space.

"…Sora?" Kairi started.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"Where do you see…_us_…in a year?"

"Uh…Us?"

"Yeah. You and me?"

"I'm not sure Kairi. We only have a few more months left before we go off to other colleges. I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too. No more just running around and doing what we want."

"Too bad."

"I always thought I always be together with you wherever we went." Sora said to Kairi, blushing.

She looked back, blushing as well. She set her hand on top of his and set her head on his shoulder. She was doing that a lot lately. Sora didn't mind though. He only rested his head on hers, taking the hand under hers and interlacing his fingers with it. They sat there together in silence, enjoying their moment together. They stayed there like that for a while.

Eventually, Sora could feel Kairi beginning to nod off. He picked her up and brought her over to the sleeping bags, beginning to tuck her in. They were sleeping under the coconut tree. Sora was sleeping next to Kairi, his hand around her waist, where it had been the night before.

The wind blew a gentle breeze across them. Sora heard a rustling in the trees and glanced up. Two coconuts were falling from the tree above them! In a quick reaction, he jumped on top of Kairi, hovering over her. She woke up and turned on her back. She looked at Sora, wondering what he was doing. Her question was answered as she saw the coconuts hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!…Ow!" Sora said as the coconuts made impact with his head.

"Oh my god! Sora, are you okay?" Kairi looked at him worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm okay. What did you jump on top of me for?"

"Well, what else? I saw the coconuts fall from the tree. I noticed they were going to land right in your face. You know that I will always protect you, even from a coconut.

"…Sora?…" Kairi said to him blushing.

"…So I jumped on top of you to protect you like always to take the hit. I...I...I wouldn't forgive myself if that beautiful face of yours was damaged in anyway."

_Oh my god. _Kairi thought to herself. _He does love me. Oh Sora, why don't you just tell me instead of beating around the bush? I love you so much Sora. _

"…Sora?" Kairi looked up at Sora, staring into his bright, blue eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks. Then in a quick move, she put her arms around the back of her neck and pulled his face down towards hers, closer and closer…

Their lips locked for the first time ever in a very passionate kiss. Sora's eyes widened. The kiss ended. Sora looked down at her. This was it. This was the girl he wanted to spend of his life with; the only one he would ever truly love.

Kairi surprised at what she just did, felt her insides doing flip-flops relentlessly, not knowing what Sora's reaction would be. Surprisingly, he just smiled back at her. She eased and smiled back. Sora wrapped his arms around the back of her and rolled over. Now Kairi was on top of him; her legs straddling his waist. He pulled her closer and they kissed again passionately once again, this time for much longer, neither of them wanting to stop.

Sora felt her soft lips and deepened the kiss even more. There was a certain taste on Kairi's lips and he wanted more of it. It got to the point where it became intoxicating. The same was for Kairi. She loved the softness of Sora's lips, but wanted to go even further. She pushed her tongue against his soft cherry lips, demanding entry. Sora happily received her tongue. Their tongues dance with one another for what seemed like eternity. The two of them refused to let this kiss end. This kiss meant everything to them. It defined their past, their friendship, their feelings, their love, everything.

Eventually they inevitably broke away, gasping for air. Sora sat up, Kairi still on top of him, their arms still wrapped around each other, their foreheads leaning against each other. Sora looked at Kairi. She looked back in his eyes.

"Kairi, that was absolutely incredible."

"I know. I've never felt that way before."

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm gonna make you another promise."

"Okay."

"I'm going to love you everyday I live. As long as there is a single breath inside of me, I will never stop loving you."

"…Sora…" Kairi looked back with a confused, but happy look on her face.

"Kairi, I love you with all my heart. I always will no matter what."

"I love you too Sora. I always have since the day we met. The day I fell from the sky and you caught me, not afraid of whom I was, only wondering about my safety and our friendship. You're so sweet Sora. I don't think I could live without you."

They kissed again this time not letting it stop. It went on endlessly while Sora laid down on his back again, pulling Kairi down slowly with him. They kissed for another hour before they fell asleep doing so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Daaaammmmmnn! Where will the two lovers go from here? Write some good reviews and you will learn what happens in Chapter 9: Our Legacy. So, in the words of Tigger, "TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!")


	9. Our Legacy

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Our Legacy

The next morning, Sora awoke to a slight breeze blowing through his hair. He noticed Kairi was sleeping on top of him, her head on his chest. An idea suddenly popped into his head. (**A/N:** NO! Nothing like _that_!)

He got up slowly, making sure not to wake Kairi and pulled the sleeping bag over her so she wouldn't get cold from the soft breeze blowing. He ran towards the secret place.

A little while later, Kairi woke up yawning. She got up, noticing that Sora wasn't sleeping next to her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around, wondering where he went. She began crossing the bridge when she noticed Sora walking out of the seaside shack towards her.

"Where have you been Sora?" Kairi wondered.

He put his fingers to her lips. "I've got something to show you. I think you'll like it."

He gave her a quick kiss, grabbed her hand and they began walking towards the secret place. When they had entered, she was surprised at what she saw.

In the place where the strange wooden door used to be, it was only cave wall like the rest. Except now, there was a large picture of her entire body drawn on it. She didn't know what to do.

"There's only one thing missing," Sora said. He took her hand, opened it and handed her a rock. She caught on to what he was implying.

"Maybe…you could finish the picture." Sora told her, smiling.

Kairi giggled. She walked over to the wall and did far more than just finish the picture. They were also kissing in the picture too. She looked over at Sora who had been watching her the whole time. She gave him a smile. He examined the picture then turned and gave her a short, but deep kiss. Sora took the rock from her and began to etch something onto the wall. When he finished he stood back. Kairi read what he wrote above the picture:

"_This picture is for all future generations to gaze on._

_It is left here as a present to all future lovers._

_This entire cave was decorated _

_By me, Sora, and Kairi, my true love._

_May all that look upon this wall _

_Know the true reason why_

_This chain of islands deserves its name._

_The Destiny Islands._

_The islands where all destinies intertwine._

(**A/N:** Okay, I know it's quite a bit for him to write on the wall without Kairi seeing some of it, or Sora having enough space to write it. Like before, just go with it!)

Kairi turned around and threw her arms around Sora. She kissed him passionately. They stood back looking at the walls.

"This is us," Sora started. "This is our place. Our past, our present, our future. This is our story, our memories…our legacy."

"…Sora?" Kairi looked at him.

"I will never keep any of my feelings bottled up again. I'm going to share everything with you Kairi. I want you to know everything you can about me. Will you do the same?"

"…I will Sora. Anything for you." She replied.

They kissed again carrying even more passion than ever before. Kairi could feel tears of joy running down her cheeks. She didn't care though. She was with the one person she loved the most. They broke away and hugged each other tightly for a little while longer.

Afterwards, they both left the cave, taking one last look at _their_ legacy. They walked out, hand in hand. They packed up their stuff and began to row away from the island, looking back and leaving behind their childhood and their many enjoyable memories of it that they thought they would probably never return to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** As short as that chapter was, it took me quite a while to write it. You know schoolwork and everything gets in the way. Now that I've ended the story, I feel strange. The creative side of my head is arguing with me, figuratively speaking. I just might write one more chapter to make a true ending, since I originally thought about making this the last chapter. We'll see. I'll try to update this within a week if I come up with anything for a tenth chapter. Until next time!)


	10. A Promise Kept

_A Promise is a Promise_

Prologue

It's Sora and Kairi's senior year in high school. Sora finally feels he needs to tell Kairi how he feels about her. Will he be able to do it? (**A/N:** Contains KH2 info. So possible spoilers!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: A Promise Kept

(**A/N:** At first, I thought about ending the story at Chapter 9, but something didn't feel right and kept tugging at me to write one more chapter. I would have posted this yesterday, but the system was slow and some peopel couldn't log in, me being one of them. Gave me more time to edit my final chapter though!. So, without further ado, here is the true final chapter to A Promise Is A Promise!))

Sora and Kairi returned to their home island, with more love for each other than they ever thought they could have for another person. When they reached the shore, Sora helped Kairi out of the boat. Strangely, he didn't tie the boat up and Kairi didn't make an attempt to either. Some strange feeling told both of them to let the boat float out to sea, perhaps so another young couple could use it in the future somewhere out in the distance. They returned to their houses, kissing each other again before departing.

Later that night around 6:00, Sora got a call on his cell phone. It was Kairi. She told him to grab some clothes to sleep in, and head over to her house. Before leaving, he told his mom that Kairi was having a last minute sleepover. He wasn't sure if that's what she actually doing, and he felt bad about lying to his mom, but he really wanted to know what Kairi wanted. Since she only lived a couple houses down from him, it was only about a 2-minute walk. Sora was running though and got to Kairi's house within seconds.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sora turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked. This made him feel a little uneasy on the inside since their front door was always locked. He turned the doorknob and entered the house.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"I'm in my room Sora!" Kairi replied.

Sora ran through the house and up the stairs to Kairi's room. Her door was ajar. He knocked and opened the door some more. The lights were off. He walked in and heard the door shut behind him. He turned around to see an illuminated figure of Kairi, the light coming through the window shining down upon her.

"What's up, Kairi?"

"I missed you, Sora."

"We were together just a few hours ago."

"Well that's what happens when you're deeply in love." She ran towards him, and threw her arms around him.

(**A/N:** **Okay this next part is rated MATURE so if you're not MATURE enough to handle it, then be MATURE enough, and skip past this part! If you want to know what happens in lamest terms, they do _it_**.)

She kissed him immediately and passionately. Sora dropped his bag and returned the kiss, losing all coherent thought and control of himself. They moved towards Kairi's bed. Their kiss deepening and progressing even further. Sora could feel Kairi's tongue demanding entry into his mouth, which he was more than happy to oblige to. His hands moved down lower and he gently squeezed her butt. She didn't mind; she was enjoying this.

Their kiss was deepening even more than where it currently was. Sora's hands began to move upward. His hands grabbed at Kairi's shirt and he began to pull it up over her head. She had her bra under this time. Sora let go of the shirt and it fell next to them and he began sliding his hands across Kairi's back. She started undoing his vest he was wearing, exposing his perfect bare chest that she always enjoyed cuddling close to. Sora's hand once again moved around, he started to undo her bra. He fiddled with it a little bit, but it finally came loose and her bra fell forward, revealing a perfect set of breasts, that he had caught a glimpse of before, but now saw them perfectly.

He inched his mouth up and began to lick her breasts and drew circles around them with his tongue. His soft, wet tongue against her soft skin. Kairi was enjoying this pleasure. Sora gently squeezed the breast not occupied with his tongue. This caused Kairi to moan slightly.

Sora turned over and went lower and lower. He pulled Kairi's skirt off and soon followed with pulling her panties off as well. He tickled Kairi's inner thigh with his tongue and gradually went higher until her thighs met at her pleasure point. Sora gently licked around and Kairi moaned loudly. The pleasure was so intense. She arched her back involuntarily and loved every minute of it.

She finally pulled Sora's head up to her and kissed him, tasting any sort of taste left on his lips. She moved on top of him and began to unbuckle his belt. She pulled it off and unzipped his pants. She pulled them off followed by his boxers. She began sucking on his pleasure area immediately. Sora tensed up slightly as her teeth would slightly graze him a little. Sora had never felt anything like this before and Kairi was doing a perfect job of keeping the sensation long lasting.

Kairi came up and laid down on her back. Sora got up and stood at the edge of the bed, pulling Kairi to the edge.

"Kairi, are you sure about this?"

"We wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't ready."

"Okay, it's gonna hurt."

"I'm ready."

Sora nodded and thrusted himself into Kairi.

"Ooooooooohhhhh!!"

Sora let Kairi's body get used to him and then began to move slowly. He gradually got faster and faster.

"Sora! Harder! Faster, ooooh."

Kairi began to reach her climax and Sora was just starting to get there.

"Oooohh! Now Sora!"

As Kairi reached the peak of her climax, Sora released and it was over. He pulled himself out of Kairi and laid down next to her, nuzzling into her neck.

(**A/N:** **End of MATURE section**.)

A thought suddenly crossed Sora's mind.

"Oh crap! Kairi where are your parents?"

(**A/N:** Okay. Now I'm gonna stray away from the KH2 story. I've heard little rumors here and there about Kairi's parents. They supposedly died when she was sent to Destiny Islands from Hollow Bastion. So just go with it.)

"Don't worry. They're gone for the whole weekend and won't be back until tomorrow night. That's why I arranged the campout this weekend. They told me that for tonight, I was gonna be alone in the house and could have a sleepover if I wanted, as long as the house didn't get trashed. I thought about the idea, but realized that you're the only person I want to be with tonight. You are the only one who can comfort me when I'm alone and make me feel at ease."

"Kairi. I had no idea."

"Sora, stay with me tonight please. I don't want to be alone. I want you to hold me in your arms tonight. I want to sleep next to you again and feel protected and loved."

She looked at him, begging for him to stay.

"Of course Kairi. Don't worry, I'm not ever going to leave you."

"Thank you so much Sora. I love you."

"I love you too, Kairi."

They kissed again. This time without as much intensity, but the love was still there and always would be.

"Odd question Kairi, but I'm hungry. You got any food?"

"Sora, you're always hungry."

"Yeah, well it looks like sex takes a lot out of you."

"C'mon. We'll go downstairs. I got some snacks in the fridge."

Sora got off the bed and pulled his boxers and his shorts back on. He decided to leave his shirt off. He was a little sweaty and felt hot, but he knew Kairi loved staring at his bare chest. Kairi pulled her panties on, but changed into a different skirt. She pulled an oversized T-shirt out of her dresser and threw it on.

The two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sora pulled whatever he could find out of the fridge: Ice cream, leftover KFC, and a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi. Kairi had whatever Sora had. They went into the living room and popped on the television. They ate and watched DVDs all night: Unleashed (a bad ass movie if I do say so myself), The Notebook, and Advent Children (sorry. I got Final Fantasy VII on my mind right now for some reason).

----------------------------------

Kairi's parents came home sooner than expected. They arrived at home late in the night about 2:00 in the morning. Kairi's dad, Hiroshi, walked into the living room and glanced at the couch. He saw the two teens asleep on the couch. He called Kairi's mom. Taka came into the room and the two of them stared at the sleeping couple for a few minutes. Sora was on his back, his head against the arm of the couch. Kairi was asleep on top of him, her head resting on his chest and Sora's arms resting on her lower back. Kairi's parents weren't surprised at all. They always expected the two teens to end up together.

When it was really morning, Sora woke up and saw someone sitting on the chair across the room. It was Kairi's dad.

"Morning." Hiroshi said.

_Oh Crap! They don't know Kairi and I are together!_ Sora thought to himself.

"…Um…good morning. It's not what you think." Sora said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's quite alright. Kairi's mom and I always knew you two would wind up with each other."

"Hehe…thanks." Sora blushed. He shook Kairi's body a little bit. She began to stir and finally woke up.

"Mmm, what is it Sora?" Kairi said still half-asleep.

"Hehe, um, your parents are here."

"WHAT?"

Hiroshi began laughing along with Taka who had just entered the room.

"Well," Kairi started, "If you can't already tell, Sora and I are finally together."

"You make it sound as if you planned this Kairi." Sora eyed her. "Am I gonna find some kind of blue-printed map with a plan written all over it?"

"Sora, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Lighten up. I'm just kidding." He gave her a light kiss.

"Yeah, yeah you lazy bum. I love you too."

Now that Kairi's parents knew, it was time to tell Sora's mom, Ino. Ino didn't have a problem either. Like Taka and Hiroshi, she had expected it for a long time. The two lovers never did tell their parents about them having sex and hopefully they would never find out.

After that weekend, life went on as normal as it could get without a Keyblade or Heartless involved. Eventually the news spread to all of Sora and Kairi's friends that they were together. Minus the fact that Sora and Kairi walked into school holding hands, everyone knew they were together before the two of them walked through the school gates.

"Man, we always knew you two would hook up." Tidus said.

"How is it that everyone knew that the two of us would be together, but we didn't?" Sora asked.

"Because…" Wakka started, "the more you two tried to avoid getting together, the more inevitable it was gonna be. You two always liked each other but never admitted it. Your minds and bodies' emotions built up to the point where you two had to be with each other or else you would have gone insane."

(**A/N:** I have absolutely no clue what the hell I just said there.)

"Who the hell are you? Dr. Phil?" Selphie asked.

"By the way, speaking of liking each other, how's Lulu?" Kairi asked.

"I'm alright." Lulu appeared from behind Wakka as if she was hiding from the group.

"Don't be a stranger Lulu. You don't have to hide. We're all friends here." Tidus said.

"So, are you two together?" Sora asked.

"Well…in a way." Lulu said. "We're going to see how things go for a while longer and then maybe hook up eventually."

"Hehe. Wakka, don't screw up!" Tidus joked.

"Shut up, ya."

_-----Graduation…-----_

The day of the Destiny Islands gang's graduation, they were so excited but sad at the same time. Riku even came down to visit and see his two old best friends. He was slightly shocked at the news of them being together, but not surprised. Sora and Kairi were happy to have passed high school, but now realized the grim future ahead of them. They were going to different colleges. They tried to enjoy the last three months they had together before college started.

On the last day, the whole gang was together. Everyone was hooked up with someone: Sora with Kairi, Tidus with Selphie, Wakka with Lulu. Even Riku spent the day with them and brought his girlfriend, Samantha along. (**A/N: **I've read about 4 or 5 different stories about Riku having a girlfriend named Samantha. I guess I'll just have to be the sixth)

They sat on the beach staring out at the sea. They spent the entire day there together enjoying the last of what they thought would probably be their last moments together in a long time.

"I just have one question" Tidus started. "How is it that all of us are going to two different colleges but all the guys are going to one and the girls to the other?"

"Who knows. That is a little weird though." Sora said.

The eight of them sat on the beach staring out at the sunset. The sun sank and the stars filled the sky. Sora and Riku glanced at each other thinking about the other worlds they were staring at and which ones were the ones they traveled to.

Two by two the friends began to leave until Sora and Kairi were the only couple left. The two of them didn't want to leave each other. Eventually, it was time to go. Sora handed Kairi his necklace that he always wore around his neck as a way for her to remember him. In return, she gave him back her lucky charm, the Oathkeeper, something she had given to him once before and wasn't afraid of leaving it in his possession. They kissed each other one final time, with so much passion they almost fell over. Kairi had tears constantly streaming down her eyes. Then they finally said their good-byes and sadly let go of each other.

_------Two Weeks Later…------_

Kairi was sitting in her dorm room. Since leaving Sora at the docks, she had two weeks to move to her college and get everything in her room. The next day, her first day of college was going to begin. She looked down and sighed. She saw the necklace Sora gave her around her neck. She grabbed it and squeezed it gently, remembering everything that happened between them. A tear ran down her cheek.

There was a knock at her door, she wiped the tear from her face and opened the door. She almost fell over and died. There he was, standing right in front of her. His perfect body and wonderful smile she loved. Sora was standing in her doorway.

"SORA!!!" Kairi said in absolute joy. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kairi!!!" Sora replied. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? This is my dorm. What number is yours?"

"Number 203."

She was absolutely speechless and so was Sora. They both looked at the door. The number on it in big gold numbers: 203.

"I thought you were going off to a different college Sora!"

"I was at first. But the longer I was away from you, the more I couldn't resist running out there and finding you. Soon, I hit the breaking point. I did everything in my power to transfer to this college. I didn't care what it took anymore. All that mattered to me was you and our promise. The one we made at the island, remember? That we would always be together and I would try my hardest to come back to you if we ever got separated again. You didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not and you kept it. I love you so much, Sora." She grabbed him out of the hallway and pulled her into their room. He shut the door behind him. They made their way over to Kairi's bed and they kissed passionately. This time exceeding any intensity they had in the past. They made love again, this time with more passion and happiness than ever before.

"Kairi?

"Yeah?

"I'm so glad I found you. A promise is a promise and I'm glad I kept ours."

"Me too Sora. I love you.

"I love you too, Kairi. Hey, I have a question Kairi."

"What?"

"In a few years when we finish college…will you marry me?

"Of course Sora. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Sora. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Kairi. I couldn't exist without you."

They kissed again, and continued kissing for as long as they could.

From then on, they were always together, always kissing, always confessing their love for each other. And just as they promised, after they finished college, Sora and Kairi got married. A few years later, they had a couple of kids running through their house, Kiera and Miko, unaware of any sort of adventures they would have growing up.

(**A/N:** Okay, so what if I sort of stole the ending from that movie _Eurotrip_. That last part of the story was hard typing. I started crying a little bit. Uh…forget that. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Read and Review. Feel free to make comments that you think would help this story become better. Or, if you have any ideas on another story, I have confidence in my writing skills and will happily consider doing one on your idea. I'm going to post a poem later today called "Because We Couldn't Say Goodbye." It's another Sora and Kairi oneshot poem so look for it. Thanks for all the reviews! Until Next Time!)


End file.
